Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a test system and, more particularly, a test system capable of auto-focusing and auto-cleaning needles of a probe card and methods of using the same.
The advancement of semiconductor technology has led to the development of various semiconductor devices, thus resulting in the use of various probe cards having different shapes, sizes, and weights. Also, manufacturers of probe cards are manufacturing respectively distinct formatted probe cards without complying with uniform standards. Accordingly, as needles of the probe cards are provided in diverse shapes in various positions, processes of testing a wafer using the probe card and cleaning the needles of the probe card may be mechanically or physically performed using an operator's naked eyes.